The present invention relates generally to devices used for heating molten material, such as wax, and for heating tools used to handle the molten material. More specifically the invention relates to the field of dental prosthetics and to a device for heating wax and tools used in making dental impressions.
Prior to the widespread use of electrically heated dishes or pots, the main source of heat for use by a dentist or dental technician in making wax pattern dental impressions was a Bunsen burner. Once the wax was melted and ready for use, the spoon, knife or other instrument used to work the wax was preheated in the Bunsen burner. The heated instrument was then dipped into a dish of unmelted wax, which melted and collected a small amount of wax on the tip of the instrument, and the instrument was then returned to the Bunsen burner for the wax to be reheated to a workable state.
Eventually, the electrically heated dish was employed to keep the wax in a molten state, thereby eliminating the time-consuming step of melting the wax with the instrument. But, since there existed no practical alternative method for heating the working instruments, the Bunsen burner was retained for the purpose of heating the instruments.
The existing arrangement of Bunsen burner and electrically heated dish creates a number of problems. One problem is the added expense of owning and operating two energy-using heating units, particularly where the heat of the open Bunsen flame adds to the air-conditioning load of the work space. There is further inconvenience in maintaining two heating units and in the fact that two units occupy too much space in the work room. Moreover, the open flame of a Bunsen burner creates hazardous working conditions.